Sappho's Eden
by Pinou
Summary: When you have no money and no job, what's better than agreed Nao's plan ? And who will be the first to succomb the others charms? Follow Natsuki, Mai, Chie and Nao in a lesbian cruise ! SHIZNAT, AOICHIE, HARUKINO and guess who?:P Lot of sexy time, promise! Rated M for strong language, sexual content and allusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I should have known it! I should have known the minute the words left her mouth!

It was definitely not a good idea. I looked around me, searching a possible escape but none, zero, nada…

So here I am, Natsuki Kuga, a twenty-one year old biker chick wearing a maid outfit, on the Sappho's Eden with my so called friends since Junior High Nao Yuuki, Mai Tokiha and Chie Harada.

How did I end up here? Well let me tell you…

**- Flashback (2 days ago) -**

Like all Friday night, we were at our favorite bar "The Hime", sitting at a table in the corner where we could see the entire dance floor.

Tonight was not like all the others, we were rather depressed: Chie was fired by her editor after he caught her on top of his daughter on his desk and Mai and I were also dismissed because some disgusting guy tried to grope her and I accidently broke his two arms.

So we drank beer after beer in the hope out of nowhere heaven would come to us, that's when, no heaven but HELL came! Nao Yuuki, of all the people in that fucking planet, the most annoying one, came running toward us. She began talking, singing about a new offer she found on the net. And how she enrolled all of us in it... To be honest, I spat all the beer I have in my mouth on Mai who glared at me like a mad woman, I was ready to kick Nao's ass until she said those magic words "405 563 yens, accommodated and feed, boarding in two days".

Thanks to the amount of alcohol in my system, we partied and cherished all night long, still, a little voice in my head was telling me the lack of details was strange… But once in a while it's good to let things happen? No?

No indeed…

**- (Monday morning) -**

**Seven am**

We were already on the dock, and it was time to said goodbye to my beloved Ducati…I hug her tight, even kiss her everywhere and began to cry like a four year old child who lost his most precious toy! Mai tried to smooth me and reassured me, telling me it won't be that long and she will be safe with Yamada. She traced little circles on my back and looked at me with compassion. My others "friends" just rolled their eyes and started to walk toward the ship.

After some minutes for calming myself down, I joined them with Mai and… HOLLY MOTHER OF GOD!

That ship was so huge! It was like a floating hotel five stars! All white and golden! Our mouths were wide open.

We were quickly snapped out of our trance by a blonde woman who asked if we were the newbies and to follow her. We arrived in a room with engraved wood, red curtains and elegant, chic furnitures. The room was much lit up for a boat and I should admit it was very comfortable.

The woman clapped her hands and began introduce all the trip, conditions and stuffs during what seemed eternity (Well it took two hours but you know Natsuki…).

Then she asked us to wear our first outfit for "our work" and to call the intendant when it's done.

**- (Back to the present) -**

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" I screamed.

"Come on mutt, don't be such a pussy, think money" Nao did a money gesture with a slight grin

"It's not that bad Natsuki, look, it's cute" Mai turned on herself and squeal.

"I definitely agree" Chie checked Mai out with a perv' grin and then turned to me.

Hell no! Oh it will not be good…

They all smiled and jumped on me, stripped me and made me wear that damn skinny, short french maid outfit. I could feel the fluffy on my neck and the air between my bare tights. My face became hot and I closed my eyes to stop me from killing everyone in this room particularly a cat like redhead, I'm too young to go to jail.

I could swear I saw Chie clean some blood on her nose and Mai's cheeks becoming red. Nao? Well, Nao was just grinning like an evil cat…

Then, Mai called the intendant in the room. A tall redhead woman with a scarring smile entered. With her thump up, she said:

"WELCOME TO THE SAPPHO'S EDEN! I'M MIDORI AND I WILL BE YOUR SUPERVISOR FOR THE TRIP"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone ! I'm so happy ! I wasn't satisfied with my first chapter but thanks to all of you I love it now!**  
**I made this chapter a little longer, hope you will like it.**

**I work with 2 dictionaries so if you saw some mistakes or whatever, please tell me (pm please), i'm french, so it will be a great help !**

**Love u ;D**

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

"Come on girls, let's go visit ", Midori opened the door and began walking away.

We looked at each other a little dumfounded but quickly followed.

"As you can see, this ship is really amazing; we have not less of seven decks! There is the sun's deck with two pools and a little bar for some refreshments, the sport's one with all the equipment you can imagine, the relaxation floor where you have the sauna, ham am and free massages, two decks just for the bedroom's guests and finally the dining room who transform itself in the afternoon in a Coplay coffee", she finished her tirade proudly with expecting eyes.

"Ok, that's it when can we move in?" Nao and Chie squealed

Mai was speechless and she didn't even see the kitchen…

I have to admit this was pretty impressive, and I began to appreciate my future adventure. Then, something pop in my head, didn't she said seven decks?

"Hey Mam', what is the last deck?" I nonchalantly but curiously asked.

She looked at me with fury and I swear, I almost pissed in my pants with her look.

"Call me Midori, not Mam', it makes me feel old, I'm seventeen after all", she smile a scarring smile and I knew at this moment, I shouldn't mess with her.

"So MIDORI, the last deck?"

"Oh, I forgot, just the moon deck, it's a night club with a platform for the show"

"Hum, show?" Suddenly, I feel rather scarred.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you will know all too soon" she said that with an evil laugh and in moment like that, you know that you're screwed…

* * *

We finished the tour and arrived in a little room like a dressing room.

"So here will be your "second house" on this ship, you will find all the outfits you will wear during your stay and extra work"

Curious, I opened one wardrobe and my heart just stopped. I became pale and my breathing was heavy… WHAT THE FUCK!

I turned to my friends and… Nao was already grinning evilly, Chie was at loss for blood and Mai was blushing furiously.

There were cats costumes, pirates, nurses, maids, magical girls, leather outfits and a lot more!

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I glared angrily at Midori waiting for a good, and a VERY good explanation.

"WHOOOAA, relax tiger, there, according to the captain, are your work outfits, all of them, without any exception"

"CAPTAIN CHOICE? WHO IS HE? SOME OLD PERVERT MAN?"

She laughed her ass off and winked at me "Oh sweetheart, you have no idea"

"Hey mutt, don't be like that, it will be fun, and look I'm sure this kinky leather suit will be perfect on you" Nao made a suggestive pose.

That's when I lost it… I tried to jump on her in hope to kill her but no such luck, Chie and Mai were holding me, and tight.

"Come on Nat, you know she does it to get you, just let her be" Chie tried to reason me.

"Please Natsuki, I will cook you some mayo dinner if you calm down" Mai offered

Well, that seems fair to me, I calmed down and steady myself. I saw Nao tried something with her fingers but was quickly slapped on the head by Mai and Chie.

That's when our so young and hot supervisor decided to speak "I see you already have fun so I will recommend you to choose your room and roommate for the trip, you will be introduced at the team and to it with all the guest tonight at seven pm. Don't be late and wear you maid outfit" she winked and ran outside as soon as she saw my eyes darkening.

* * *

Please, please tell me I'm not the only one with the luck of a cockroach!

What happened?

It was time to choose my roommate for the trip and like no one wanted to be with Nao, we played shifumi…

I lost….

I'm gonna died or Nao will be out of the boat in no time!

Even Chie gave me a squeeze on my shoulders… "That's the game Nat, sorry but no way it was me with Nao, I don't want to turn crazy before my eighties you know"

"She's not that bad, everything will be alright" well hello motherly voice of Mai…

"Wanna sleep with me tonight mutt?" Nao shook her eyebrows

WWWWHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

* * *

After I tied Nao, I fall asleep on my bed.

A loud knock on my door and a motherly Mai's voice woke me up. It was almost time to go and I had to dress and free Nao…

Fifteen minutes later, we were out, searching the dining room.

We caught some others girls with the same outfit waiting in front of a door. One of them whose name was Erstin told us we were waiting Midori's signal to enter.

We could hear a music being played in the background and I think I recognized it, Katy Perry- Roar. (I find it fun with my scene : D)

The light on top of the door became green, talked about a signal…

We all began to enter and walked in front of everyone, bowed like real maid would do "Ohayô mina-san" and waited for Midori to speak.

"Welcome and Bienvenue on the Sappho's Eden!" ("Welcome and Bienvenue" is a sentence I take from a show I saw last month)

"I am Midori and I will be your humble servant in this ship" she winked and I saw some women faint at the gesture… Great, a real bunch a goody-goody.

WAIT.

I know I felt strange but NOW I know why. I stared at the people in front of me: girls, girls, girls! It took all that time to hit me!

SAPPHO'S EDEN! Lesbian ship of course…

Don't get me wrong, I love women, oh god I love them, especially with their legs around my..hum.. Well, you know what I mean. It's just wearing that sort of outfit here is like being a red fish in a pool of sharks… Not reassuring, at all.

To that, add the fact that Nao and Chie will fuck the entire ship, one 30 centimeters near me and the other 2meters... I think I'm gonna puke…

**Back to the topic…**

"You will crossed the ocean with a team of beautiful girls at your service" she lowered her voice "All your services"

"So, let me introduce you, to the crew" she pointed her fingers in our direction

"Here, the maids and entertainments of the cruise" she smiled "Wait and you will see"

The room exploded in cheers and applause. I even heard some cat's noises…

Nao was blowing some kiss and Chie, well Chie was throwing some roses, where did they come from? Don't ask… And Mai, oh God Mai, she was bowing and giving some breast view... Sight…

What about me? I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do but some girls were squealing in delight… I was rank at a cute fluffy puppy…

"And, I want a thunderous applause for your Doctor, Sagisawa Youko!"

"Believe me cuties, she will be more than delighted to examine yours bodies" A pretty brown hair woman with sapphire eyes took one step, adjusted her stethoscope and bowed. She made a seductive smile and came back where she was.

"Now, ladies and ladies, let me the honor to introduce you, our captain…" The light slightly turned off and a door behind us open (Played the song at 1:05, just for the atmosphere).

"SHIZURU VIOLA!"

OH MY GOD! What came in this room wasn't an old pervert man but a pure goddess!

Ruby eyes, wavy sand blond hair, soft pale skin clad in a red tricot halter dress with an overskirt and a corset of black velour and metallic gold swirls. The corset bodice was edged with gold metallic eyelet braid laced with narrow gold satin ribbon. Velour straps run from the corset tie behind her neck. Her underskirt had edge ruffle of black and red striped interlock and to complete her looks, she was wearing a black vinyl belt and pirate's hat.

Silence engulfed the room.

And suddenly, all, I said all the women present here were in heat. Panties and bras were thrown her way and to be fair I think I came. It was as if the temperature was equal of a volcano! And then…

"Ara, such a lovely welcome"

Her voice, oh her voice MMMmmmm, she made me shivered! Kyoto-ben laced with some purring, SO HOT!

"Well, it will be hard to pass behind our lovely captain but here comes Kanzaki Reito, the second in command, Senoh Aoi supervisor in chef, Suzushiro Haruka security chef and Kukikawa Yukino specialist technic!"

All the females were wearing the same outfit. An ivory dress with lace trim and layer skirt fitted with zipper in back. A black leather corset with boning and fitted with lace in front and zipper alongside.

They bowed and smiled seductively. Light Brown hair and shappire eyes, brown hair and olive eyes and blond hair with green eyes, just like models.

I'm not into boys but this one, he was definitely not unpleasant for my eyes. Black hair and amber eyes, a dashing smile and well-toned body. A leather jacket with gold trimming and a white shirt whit a black vest attached to the jacket was its outfit. Boot covers with leather appearance and a vinyl hat with a feather complete his figure.

Who are these people? I swear, it's just like an American movie! My friends were drooling like dogs, girls in the room were crazy, my supervisor was grinning, everything seems to stopped until…

"Ara, it's such a pleasure to see you all here. If you have…" Her red eyes were glued to my emeralds, I didn't even realized when we began starring at each other but hell, it was good! "…any requests, please feel free to inform me, I will be more than glad… to fulfill your desires"

.GOD. why is everything she said so sexual? Why am I forced to clench my thighs together this much?

Oh yeah, she stimulates me with no end…

* * *

**The links for the outfits I made my characters wear (Maybe it will help) are on my profile! ENJOY !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ! Hi !**

**There, chapter 3! Hope you will like it cuz' it was pretty hard to write, i just keep thinking about the next chapters (and all the sexy scenes i want).**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, it means a lot ^^**

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

Then it began.

Midori assigned us tables and we had to be the perfect maid: introduced our self, smiled, seduced and served.

I would love to tell you that everything was alright and we came to our room and slept a long and restful night but no, not even in my most beautiful dreams.

Why not?

Just guess who were sent to the captain's table? Yeah, I will give it to you right away: Nao and I!

"Hajimemashite Goshujin sama" (They said it together with a sing-song voice)

"I am Natsuki" - "And I'm Nao"

"We will be your maids for the dinner" I kept clenching my teeth. Can you even imagine what it does to me, a bad-ass biker chick, to be here in a maid outfit and act like a kitten?!

A glare from Midori and a little slap from Nao brought me back to my table. I swear, when we will be back to our room she will beg for my forgiveness.

"Ara, Yurushiku ne, what a nice maids we have tonight fufu"

"My, my I have to agree with you Shi-chan, really nice indeed"

_Great_. I felt my face grown hot and by the amused looks I received from the captain and her second in command, I guess I was blushing like a mad…

Nao was smirking and well, being Nao, didn't do one thing to help…

"Oi! Can you just bring the fool already, we're starving here!"

"It's food Haruka-chan…" a shy little voice came from the responsable tecnic Yukino if I remember correctly.

"That's what I said! Just do it!" talk about a loud and annoying girl, I think this blond chick won a price.

"Don't forget tea, ne Nat-su-ki "

Did she? Did she just say my name like that? No, no it was just my imagination! There is no way she called me that…right? Oh man! I didn't even know her more than 15minutes and she already drove me crazy!

"Whoaaa mutt, what are you waiting for? Just fuck her already! I can smell sex and attraction in the air!"

"Shut up Nao! You don't know what you're talking about…"

"Aww, come on, you know I know what I'm talking about, if I were you, I would just lick her all the way around the world and my fingers…"

I cut her off before she could explain in details her sexual assault on MY goddess…

"Nao… do you remember how I put that spoon in your ass the last time?"

"Hey, hey, this was just some advices but Oh look at the time, we should go back" she hurried and ran to the table… She was clenching her ass Haahahahaha !

The night was a living hell, the captain kept calling me for everything and nothing:

"Nat-su-ki, can you blow on my tea, it's so hot!"

"Can I have a towel? I just knock my water over and now I'm so wet Nat-su-ki"

"Natsukiiiii, can I have some sweets?"

She kept brushing her fingers against mine whenever she could and I'm sure it wasn't a bug when I felt something touch my ass…

Nao, for her part, was trying to piss off Haruka to the max! Sometimes, I wonder if she wants to live.

"Will a massage is okay? I heard my fingers are magical"

"More tea? Careful, it can burn; I wouldn't want you to be all hot…yet"

"Hey goshujin sama, do you want something more spicy or… maybe you prefer when it's sweet?" She licked her lips and caressed her arm. I thought Haruka was going to ripped her, she was at her limit. But what came next was definitely better *evil smirk*

"I think everything is already the way she likes. No need some other nuisances, you can dispose now, we don't need a third wheel." A jealous and angry mousy girl declared. You can see fire in her olive eyes. She made a hand gesture and dismissed Nao.

WOW. I never saw someone shut Nao up like this! Remind me to thank her later and asked her to teach me.

* * *

"Oh more, more please!"

"Harder *pant* mmmMmmm faster *pant*"

"You do this…Aaah… so right Babe! "

"Hold on sweetie because it's just begun!"

Ok, I know she was upset, but was it a reason to fuck the first girl she found again and again, in this room, the room I was sleeping at?! I heard some sheets falls on the floor and it was it!

I'm so out of here!

When I was slamming the door, I could practically hear Nao smirk…

I was so tired I decided to go to Mai's and Chie's room. I entered without knocking and…*gasp*…

Chie was knocked on the floor with her ass in a… in a bowl of ice?

I woke Mai up and pointed toward Chie. She looked at me annoyed and explained me that Chie played an alcohol game with her customers and finished plastered… She was a case of huge pervert and tried to rape all the girls on her way, even Mai, but as you can see, that didn't work.

So I just shrugged my shoulders and fall asleep on her bed. Not that she will use it after all.

Come on guys, that was only the first day!

* * *

We woke up early because we had to gather in our "second home" and wait for Midori to give us work.

It was fun to see Chie having problems to keep walking, at the same time, 6hours in a bowl of ice, I wouldn't be very…capable too.

"What a wild night yesterday, don't you think guys?" Mai giggled and gave me a high five. Chie scowled me and Hmmpfffed. (yeah, that's a new word xD)

"You have no idea! Those nails'marks on my back are tiger's!"

"To us, it was more a monkey than a tiger! Can a human make that sort of noises?" Mai wore a disgusted face and I nodded to mark her point.

"Well, then I made her climb the curtains" Nao smirk and this time, it was Chie who gave her a high five.

Yuurk…

* * *

We arrived at our destination and Midori came in 5minutes later.

"Hey kiddos! What's up?"

"Oh you know the usual..." Chie said that and looked at us as to dared us to tell something.

"Ok… So today is pool watch and wet-shirts competition! You will have to liven up it and make girls participate!"

"If it's a dream, I don't want to wake up" Chie had her mouth wide open and her eyes wear sending hearts.

Nao looked at Mai's breast "Well, guys I think I have an idea to begin the hostilities!"

For once, I had to agree with Nao and grinned with my teammates. Better her than me, don't you think?

"Not faiiiiiir!" Mai whined.

* * *

Aviator, white tank top and a black mini short, let's go to the pools!

We were "watching" with interest all those girls in bikinis or mini top and mini shorts played, rested and drank around the pools. It was our job after all. _Best job ever I must admit!_

That's when I spot a certain red eyes captain sipping a cocktail with some whor… girls. She seemed rather bored but was wearing a good mask. And then, her eyes met mine and something malicious lightens them up. She slowly but sensually leaned over a teal green haired girl, whispered something and bit her ear. She did it with our eyes glued, and even if the girl was at a point where I thought she will faint, our eyes never stopped starring at each other.

She was toying me…

Oh god! When I said I was angry, it was underestimate. Jealousy? Considering the fact I will gladly throw that bitch in the sea, well yeah…

But for once, thanks to Nao, I was distracted.

It was time.

Chie took the Dj's place and winked at Nao. **(1)**

_Girls, we run this mother (Yeah!)_

_Girls, we run this mother (Yeah!)_

_Girls, we run this mother (Yeah!)_

_Girls, we run this mother (Yeah!)_

Nao suddenly came from nowhere with two beers in hands, throw one on my top and the other on Mai's breast, giving a really I mean REALLY nice view.

"WET SHIRTS COMPETITION ON! BITCHES!"

_Who run the world? Girls (girls!)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls!)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls!)_

When I said it was a fucking war, I didn't exaggerate one bit.

Imagine, tens and tens girls throwing beers, alcohols, juices everywhere.

Imagine tens and tens girls wet from head to feet.

Imagine all of that on the rhythm of :

_Who run the world? Girls (girls!)_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls!)_

_It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this_

_Run this back_

_I'm ripping for the girls who taking over the_

_World help me raise a glass for the college grads_

_41 rolling_

Yeah, just AWESOME!

And do you know what was as amazing as that?

Chie, Chie in predator mode. Her target? Mademoiselle Senoh Aoi in a blue skinny bikini.

"Hey beautiful, did it hurt?"

"What?"

"When you fall from heaven"

Yes, yes she said it.

"Ah I knew it, sorry but do you have a map?" She stopped just 10centimeters away from her.

"What for? Here is the action" She replied a little shaken.

"'Cause Honey, I just keep getting lost in your eyes and now I can remember, your dad is in jail no? He stole the stars and put them in it" With that said, she placed a red rose and her ear.

Okaaaayyyyy, cheesier and I will die!

The worst? The girl blushed and 3seconds later had her tongue in Chie's mouth…

When I turned around, Nao was between 2girls with her hands on their BOOBS and her tongue… Oh man, I closed my eyes before I saw something I will regret.

Too late, behind them was Viola. Licking some dripping juice on a girl's neck…

I took the first shot I found. Vodka…. I felt hot, hot and jealous and when that girl came behind me. Hell, I gripped her hips and began grinding our lower parts. I trailed my fingers on her arms, up and down, sensually.

Yet, she was yanked from me.

Captain Shizuru Viola grabbed a beer, spilled it on her top, and leaned in my ear "Do you want to play Nat-su-ki?" then left.

Oh, you're so on.

* * *

**(1) Beyoncé - Who run the world **

**Don't hate me, next chapter will be...hot ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiiiiii ! **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter i hope you will feel it ^^**

**I checked your reviews and wow, i love you guys !**

**Please, keep reading and review !**

* * *

_Chapter 4 :_

I couldn't sleep. I was so excited, so…happy!

Did she even know what she was doing to me? Knowing Viola, she most likely did.

Oh she wanted to play? Don't say I didn't warn you, she asked for it!

Since, I still wasn't able to fall in Morphée's arms, I decided to take a walk.

The fresh air filtered through my hair and helped me cool off. The boat was silent and everything seemed so unreal. I approached the edge of the deck and gazed at the sea. The water was so dark and in the same time so lively that I lost my mind in it.

"Hmpff"

What was that? I almost didn't hear it cause my mind was elsewhere but it looked like someone was in pain or something.

_Great._

I couldn't ignore it, I had to make sure everything was ok. Stupid hero's complex…

I followed the way I thought the sound came from and found myself in front of a janitor's closet.

"Aw, aw, aw"

I opened the door and closed it immediately after.

I was blushing furiously.

Why? What did I do to the world to deserve all these things?! That's because I eat too much mayo? Or cause I passed on a red light with my Ducati last week? Come on, that's not that bad! I'm good girl, I'm not Nao!

FUCK! I think I will need some therapy…

I kept having these pictures in my head! I know, I said he was an attractive man but please, I didn't ask to see him naked, panting, sweating and with his…his cock IN Haruka's assistant Tate Yuuchi. At least, it wasn't pain's noises but moans…

"MMMmmm Reito, just like that."

…

Stupid hero's complex.

* * *

After a wonderful night of rest, I joined my friends for breakfast.

I looked like a raccoon…

When I was ready to greet everyone:

"She was doing that thing with her fingers and I can tell you it send me over the edge e-a-c-h time. AND, we had a lot of time" Chie smirk and winked.

"Well done, you dog" Nao playfully slapped her arm "But you can't rival with my yesterday's girl" Nao stood up and dramatically explained:

"She has her tongue cut in two parts, like a snake, and god, when she was licking my clit I think I lost consciousness during 30seconds! So, so, sooooooooooooooooo good!" She made a cunnilingus sign and laughed like the devil.

Chie high five her and laughed as well.

Mai was strangely quiet..

"Good to know so early in the morning, thanks guys" I couldn't help but snort at the same time.

"Mai, please, say something, you're on my side! Right..?"

"Why yes, Mai, tell us we're dying to know what you had in mind" Nao and Chie were like two pervert cats with matching grin.

"Mai?" No response…

"Mai, please, not you too!"

"I didn't plan it Natsuki, it just happened…"

"Just happened? Come on Mai, when I was leaving with my lovely Aoi, you were already…suffering some breast issues with a little cat girl!"

"Breast? Cat girl? Mai…I knew it wasn't a good idea to let you alone with these two!" Chie and Nao gave me a wave, I scowled and turned to Mai, pouting.

"Natsuki, please, no, not that face, gaaah! Her name is Mikoto, she is one year younger than us and well, a little possessive over my body… But guys, I think…I think I like her" Mai was blushing and was playing with the tip of her fingers.

Maybe I will regret it but seeing her like this make a smile formed on my lips.

"Then it's okay with me, but if she ever hurt you, I will have to kill her. Deal?"

"Deal!" she smiled, hug me and pecked my left cheek. Then, Nao and Chie jumped at us and we were in big collective hug. Yeah, that's why we're friends, just for moments like that.

* * *

"Hey girls! Oh a little lesbian hanky panky, can I join?"

"Let go Midori, you can't keep it with us" Nao licked her lips and pulled out her tongue.

"Is it a challenge?" She took a step closer.

"Not even in your wildest dreams" With a no-finger moves, she sat down and sipped her black coffee.

"If you had any idea of…"

"YES! We had no idea and it will stay that way!" I exclaimed hastily, I don't want to be in therapy forever.

"Wow Natsuki darling, what happened to you? You look like have been hit by a truck"

"Don't mention it and just give us our work!"

Chie and Nao were rolling on the floor laughing and Mai gave me a look of understanding.

"So mean! *pout*, brief, today, you will have to supervise a sports event and to entertain our guests tonight with a moss party! This afternoon, you will be in sailor moon mode and for the party, free choices but you know, sexy choices are better!"

"Sailor moon? What for?" I'm sure I will regret to have asked…

"It's easier to run when you have some motivation… And who can resist those blue skirts?" She smirked and left us alone.

* * *

"Hello everyone! Today is gym tonic!" Chie announced

"Every ten minutes, if you can keep the rhythm, we will strip for your eyes and who knows? Maybe some others physical activities…"

I rolled my eyes and took my place. I was "the motivation" of the left corner of the room. Nao was at the right corner, Mai in the middle and Chie was the DJ and chef of this operation!

At this moment, Captain Shizuru Viola decided to join us and came to my section…

Coincidence? I really don't think so…

Why do I have these feelings, those ones which keep telling you that you will have a very, very hard time?

She took her place exactly in front of me … She was wearing a tight black and red tank top with mini short. Oh god, is it even authorized to be that beautiful ?

"Everybody's ready?"

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Let's go!"

Knowing Chie, it will be unforgettable…

"Legs up and down! Up and down!"

"Come on girls, higher!"

**10minutes later…**

"Here's your reward ladies! Take those skirts off my friends!"

I ripped my skirt, I heard some cheers and smirked at my captain. Hello to you too my dear sexy boxer… Well, I wasn't forced to wear the one with "Bit me" on the ass, but I did. *evil mind nyaahahaha*

I felt her eyes roamed my body and a sly grin adorned a face.

"Pause finished! Let's go back!"

"Hé bend down, stand up, bend down, stand up", "Quicker!"

"Swell your chest, breathe out, swell your chest, breathe out!"

*Gasp*

Oh man, if she keeps bending like that or moves her magnificent breast… I swear, I will fuck here senseless…

**10minutes later…**

"Now, leave these blouses on the floor will you" Chie wore a devilish smile.

I opened my blouse and let it slide from my body. I wasn't the type of girls to pray herself but you know, slim figure, toned body and pale skin, I am hot! And considering the groans, cheers and lustful stares I received, I wasn't the only one thinking it!

Viola's eyes were hungry and darkened, she looked like a beast and continued to roamed my body, up and down…

What an irony…

"Come on, one last time!" Nao gave Chie a signal, that wasn't good.

_We've been here too long _**(1)**_  
Trying to get along  
Pretending that you're oh so shy  
I'm a natural ma'am  
Doing all I can  
My temperature is running high_

Cry at night  
No one in sight  
And we got so much to share  
Talking fine  
If you got the time  
But I aint got the time to spare  
Yeah

Oh man…

_Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where_

I looked at Shizuru… She was moving her lower parts… Up and down…

_Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
There, yeah_

Oh, you have no idea how badly I wanted to touch! This song was just killing me.

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Every girl and boy  
Needs a little joy  
All you do is sit an stare  
Begging on my knees  
Baby, won't you please  
Run your fingers through my hair_

My, my, my  
Whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine  
Right or wrong  
Don't it turn you on  
Cant you see were wasting time, yeah

Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where  
There, yeah

I saw Chie grabbed Aoi and ran outside, I think I know why…

Nao was ogling at some girls and Mai was fighting a spiky black haired girl, well she was crushing her breast…

I sighed… I needed some fresh air.

Yet…

Viola was all sweaty, some drops were falling from her neck to her oh so heavenly breast. She was blushing due to the effort. Her breathing was raged, her legs shook a little and her hair were failing on her face. She turned to me and licked her lips.

Mine became dry and I felt thirsty, she made me mad with desire.

Time for a cold shower.

1-0 Captain…

* * *

After a long and cold shower, it was time to prepare myself for tonight.

Black skinny jeans, black and white converse, a belt with some nails and one chain, white tank top and my favorite leather jacket, some makeup to make my eyes more living and glowing and a messy ponytail. I was ready and my revenge will be good.

Hold on Shizuru, here I come!

I joined the party and found my friends talking near the bar.

Nao was wearing a black mini skirt, high heels and a green blouse matching her lime green eyes, she let it slightly open to let your eyes trailed her cleavage.

Chie opted for a ripped white jean and a black fit top. She had a special accessory, an Aoi latched to her arms. How did that girl tame Chie's flirts' habits? I had no idea...

Mai was in a fit black cocktail dress which hugged her breast nicely.

I took three shots of tequila and moved to the dance floor. I met Reito and his "Yuiichou" dancing and received a wink.

Yurk, please, memories leave me alone!

In the back of the room, Haruka and Yukino were "exploring" each other. With one hand on Yukino's ass and the other on her breast, she was making clear Yukino wasn't available.

Then I spotted her, HER, Shizuru Viola.

She was in a short, tight, amethyst dress with matching heels. She was sipping some tea with that green haired girl when our eyes met. She smiled maliciously and placed her hand on that freak cheek.

I snort, you asked for it babe!

I removed my vest and walked to that beautiful girl. I offered her some drinks and talked with her.

Yaya, a tall black haired girl with brown eyes. She was athletic and loved to party.

I took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor, just in time for the moss.

We were dancing close to each other, bodies sticky and sweating. I inched closer to her, encircled her hips and began grinding slowly. I heard her moan and it made my body burn like a fire!

I trailed my fingers on her cheek, jaw, neck and collarbone pressing just enough to make her shivered in pleasure.

I leaned on her and blew some air in her ear and bent down to her neck. I began sucking gently on her pulse point while grinding harder our bodies.

My eyes never stopped staring at the captain, even when I was sucking on her neck. I could see a frown on Shizuru's face and her hands gripped her chair.

I pushed my luck and grabbed Yaya's ass before lifting her shirt to caress her skin making her groan like a slut in the process.

It was what it took to make Shizuru stoop up and leave the party rather angry and jealous.

Oh, how good revenge could be!

That's 1-1 now!

* * *

**(1) Joan jett - Do you wanna touch**

**Next chapter will come later than those i already updated because i don't have much time to write now... But i will definitely finish that story.**

**Thanks again**

**Pinou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! **

**The next chapter is finaly here, I wrote it quickly 'cause those scenes were in head since the beguining.**

**Thanks for the reviews ! **

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

_Chapter 5 : _

I know it's not nice and you can call me a bitch but when SHE left the party, I just dumped my girl and joined my friend in a game.

I was so tainted I almost throw my stomach up. I wandered on the ship, from deck to deck and finally found my room and just fall in my bed like an elegant seal!

In the morning, when I woke up, I thought I will never stand up. My head was pounding and my body hurt like hell! Nao was complaining, Chie stumbled in everything and as always, Mai was singing still in her little world.

What a night my friends, what a night!

Obviously, we were late for our meeting with Midori, so she came to us…

"Hey brats! You're all late!" She looked at us and smirked.

"You're such pussies, you can't even stand one night of drinking!"

"Yeah, sorry to not train myself in drinking every night" I rolled my eyes and realized it wasn't a good idea cause my head was killing me now.

A snort "You're just a bad player"

"If I wasn't so dead, I would just shut you up" Nao growled

"Like you will have a chance. Anyway, you have most of the day off to prepare a special strip show tonight. No complains, no screams."

"Oh and, choose your outfit consequently." Aw Midori, you evil!

If only I could smack her… too bad, I can't move.

What a great bad-ass biker…

* * *

At noon, we decided to go eat something and take some aspirins.

"I didn't even know how I ended up naked in the pool before being carried in our room by a bear woman, yurk" Nao made a disgusted face and took three aspirins.

"At least, you didn't confuse your girlfriend with a fucking post… and didn't have yourself bitten like a bad pet…" Chie sighed and rubbed her sore legs. Then she spotted her angel and ran toward her, bent on her knees and kissed the floor she treaded upon.

"So whipped…" we chimed together.

"And you Natsuki, where were you last night, you disappeared at a moment and didn't come back?" Mai asked curious.

"I think I lost myself in the ship, I was searching my bed!"

"Oh, so nothing with that girl?" Nao and Mai smiled and pointed toward a tall black haired girl who was sending me daggers with her eyes...

"Ow, I sort of...sort of used her to make the captain jealous?" I gave them a lopsided grin and puppy eyes.

"That's mean Natsuki! So not cool, poor girl" Mai reprimanded while Nao gave me a thump up!

"Welcome to the family mutt! I knew it, you just wanted to be like me"

OOOoookay, I will just kill myself now.

_Quand on parle du loup… __(French expression « When you talked about the wolf…") _

Viola crossed the room with her little crew and didn't even glance one time at me but Reito and Haruka were.

_Fucking awesome._

I pushed my luck too much, made her upset and attracted her friends' fellow feeling…

Nao saw the little display and smirked "You know mutt, I think I just had the best idea of the century!"

"Not interested." I deadpanned

"Oh come on! It will bring you your goddess back! I swear if it failed I would do everything you want during the rest of our stay" she whined like a little mouse.

"I'm listening"

What did I have to lose after all?

* * *

"Seriously guys? A dominatrix outfit?"

"Think Shizuru mutt, think wild and hot make up sex"

That's true, the idea was quite appealing but a dominatrix outfit? Really? I mean REALLY?

"Nao's right Nat, it will be stunning on you! Just like a bad biker chick" Chie was staring dreamily at the outfit and lost consciousness when some blood dripped from her nose.

Gross Chie, thank you.

"It really suits you Natsuki, I think you should trust Nao for once, it's not a bad plan, and it can work"

"What have you done to Mai, Nao? I narrowed my eyes and dared her to mess with me.

"There are people who recognized my genius!"

"Genius my ass…"

"Natsuki! Language!" Mai slapped my head and glared at me.

"Okay, okay sorry.."

"Then let's continue, will you?" Nao woke Chie up "Come on lazy bones, get up, I need you, I have the perfect song for Natsuki"

Oh god…

* * *

We were repeating our show with Nao our leader . Well, when it came to seduction, sex and pleasure, we can't ask for better.

"Hey ! Natsuki stop dreaming and get your ass on that stage, we're not done!"

"Put it some hearts guys, that's art we're doing!"

_Dictator…_

"Tonight will be magical! We will make all these panties wet from desire!"

And here we are, she became crazy. Give a little power to a pervert and look what it did…

With all the lights in place, the playlist ready, our moves learnt, it was time to dress.

* * *

In our dressing room, we were in preparation for the show.

A black leather combination with a V low neck which gave a wonderful view of my boobs, stomach muscles and navel was my fatal weapon for a certain brunette captain. I let my hair fall on my shoulders and applied some dark makeup to give me a particular aura. Nao gave me a whip and winked at me.

Chie wore a high school uniform with a tie which gave her a bishônen style except for the three top opened buttons on her blouse. Dark lacey bra, good choice.

Naughty nurse Mai was the next and I swore, this top will not survive her breast. She will be THE attraction when it will explode…

That let Nao…

Where was she?

Suddenly, the door opened and a red devil with two little corns came. When I said her outfit was tight…you could see every curves of her body. It cost me to tell it but W.O.W.

It suited her perfectly.

No doubt she was such a master in seduction…

"It's our turn"

Three little words and I were totally freaked out.

The music stopped, the lights turned off and we entered the stage.

"Come on Natsuki, think Shizuru, think make up sex" Nao can be useful sometimes.

I received a little slap of encouragement from my friends in the ass… Were I so obvious ?

Concentration and….

The music started again and the lights turned on slowly.

All I could hear were gasps, cheers and others weird noises.

I moved my body to the rhythm like my teammates: We were in sync', bending, standing, touching ourself, touching each other.

I think hell will be jealous of the temperature in this room, we were burning and all the girls were in fire.

All the girls except one.

The one I wanted, obviously…

She had her back turn on me. She was ignoring me, punishing me for my previous behavior.

Did she know how much unfair she was?

She was the one who started it, who were flirting with that girl! She wanted to play but she didn't like to lose.

But I was dead gorgeous and nothing will stop me tonight.

I moved to the barre, and danced on it, encircled it with my heels, slipped up and down, turned around it, jumped on it but nothing.

Girls were drooling, groaning at my feet but her, she wasn't even looking at me. She was torturing me and she knew it.

Nao saw this and gave me my signal.

Time to go with Nao's plan.

I stepped down from the stage. And began walking toward her, my heels were slamming the floor and my eyes were burning with desire.

Now, I was the wolf and her, she was my prey.

I gripped the whip and stop just a few inches away from her. I whipped just near her feet.

*Shlack*

The room became silent.

She slowly turned her head and our eyes met. I took her chair and turned it to make her face me.

My song started, her eyes widened, my plan went on.

_Every time they turn the lights down _**(1)**_  
_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_

_You got my display of affection_

_Feels like no one else in the room but you_

I straddled her laps, leaned over her and began trailing my hot breath on her ear to her neck.

_We can get down like theres no one around_

_We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin'_

_Cameras are flashin while we're dirty dancing_

_They keep watchin, keep watchin'_

_Feels like the crowd is sayin_

I grinded my body against her, back and forth, harder and harder.

I traced the form of her breast with my finger, came down from her neck to her collarbone where I let my tongue taste her sweet and intoxicating smell.

I lowered my hand and stop at the hem of her aching center…

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

I could feel her wetness through her skirt, I could sense her ragged breathe against my neck, I could see her half closed eyes, I could hear her moan and groan.

So I continued to grind harder, faster.

I sucked on her neck with passion, pressed my breast against her body and let my hand caressed her thighs slowly and sensually.

_The center of attention_

_Even when theyre up against the wall_

_You got me in a crazy position_

_If youre on a mission you got my permission_

_We can get down like theres no one around_

_We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin', rockin'_

_Cameras are flashin while we're dirty dancing_

_They keep watchin, keep watchin'_

_Feels like the crowd is sayin_

I kept going and saw her gripped the arm's chair so tights her knuckles turned white. She was biting her lower lips…hard.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

I returned to her ear and whispered with my huskiest tone "So much mooore…" and bit it.

_I just can't control myself, oh!_

_They want more? Well I'll give them more, ow!_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more, gimme more_

_Gimme more, gimme more babe_

_(Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja)_

_I just want more_

She was shaking with desire and longing. And I kept teasing her more and more.

I even traced the hem of her panties making her bucked her hips uncontrollably, feeling some wetness, I licked those fingers and moaned in her ear sending her high in a dreamy state.

_Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme_

_Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme_

_(Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja)_

_Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme_

_Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme_

_Bet you didnt see this one comin_

_The incredible Ligo_

_The legendary Miss Britney Spears_

_And the unstoppable Danja_

_Ah, you gonna have to remove me_

_Cause I aint goin nowhere._

The song ended and I, one more time, whispered huskily

"Game over"

Then I stood from her laps, turned the other way giving her a nice view of my ass and exited the club swaying seductively my hips in the process.

* * *

**(1) Britney Spears - Gimme more.**

**I know you love me :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOHOHOOHOH ! Next chapter here! The beginning was hard to write but i think you will really enjoy the end ;)  
**

**Warning : Lemon! **

**I saw your last reviews and W.O.W it's amazing to have your work complimented like that.**

**Please keep reviewing and reading :D**

* * *

_Chapter 6 :_

It's been 5 days.

FIVE FUCKING DAYS!

Every time I walked in that ship, girls were ogling and staring at me with hungry eyes. I felt like a candy in an elementary school.

I know I put quite the show that night but still…

About that… You have no idea how much girls I saw Nao flirted and fucked with since that show. The little devil made a huge impression and our room became a fuckroom…

Chie and Aoi were what we can call a melting. We called them Chiaoi. No one could approach Chie without being threaten to death and well the same went for Aoi.

Mai developed some Stockholm's syndrome and was head over heel for a little cat breast's kidnaper who scratched all of her possible rivals.

Reito made official his relationship with Tate. Like they needn't it…

Haruka and Yukino…

Well, Haruka and Yukino were like lovebirds and I didn't know how they could keep their luscious lips 'cause, man, they were always glued together and lips locked.

I know what you're thinking "Stop talking about random shits and tell us about the captain already!"

How can I put this? Do you know cat and mouse game? 'Cause guys, that's exactly what we were doing since that dance and you have no idea how much frustrated I was growing.

Even Midori managed to get in the doctor's pants. I remembered perfectly when she was referring to that entire dirty naughty nurse-patient thing. Oh yurk…

And what about me? I was single, frustrated and I had to tend to myself to tame that lust which overcame me each time I saw her.

You know, one word from her, and I would be at her feet, one word, and I would offer her the word in a silver tray (French expression "offrir le monde sur un plateau d'argent").

God, I think I fell hard for her. We didn't talk much, we barely touched each other but Cupidon just hit me with all his arrows. It felt so good and addicting like a drug or something and not being able to be with her, touch her or seeing her is killing me. All that sexual tension became unbearable!

I just need her. Can she see it?!

* * *

"Hey little monkeys! Time to work! We had a meeting yesterday with all the members of the command and we decided to organize another dance party with you as professionals. You were so…talented the last time we wanted another shot!"

"You can tell it, we were so hot we burnt all these girls and it was just so good for business you want us to wet these panties again!"

Silence.

"Gosh Nao! Can you just be normal?!" I scowled her and shook my head from side to side.

"Aww poor mutt, no fuck since what? Ever? And now you're all moody"

"Nao's right Nat! I think you really need to fuck you know, just a little one and stop being so …"

"Frustrated, angry, jealous, moody, aggressive, bit-"

"NAO" I growled.

"Don't mind them Natsuki, but do try to relax you're a little nervous. Oh I know come with me, I will make you lunch: mayo covered with spaghettis!"

"Mai, I love you" I threw myself on her but was yanked from her in a second.

"Mai's mine" A cat said before running away…with Mai.

_Great._ Now I'm alone, frustrated AND still hungry.

* * *

I slept almost all the afternoon but woke up when Chie came for me. She helped me with my clothes.

Ripped black rider pants, black heavy boots, black belt with nails, white V low neck shirt and my leather biker jacket.

Tonight, tonight I will apply one of Nao's lessons and I swore if I didn't work I will enroll in a church.

Oh and when I will get her? I will so punish her for making me wait that much. She will beg me to stop.

* * *

We stepped into the club and the air immediately changed. It was hot, it was sex, it was heated!

So promising.

I sat at the bar, asked for a shot and scanned the club.

There.

I spotted her.

Dancing, in front of the DJ, alone, eyes closed, hands caressing her own body in trance. A little crowd formed itself around her. People were staring, drooling, cheering but no one dared to approach her as if she would disappear if they did.

She was so beautiful. An angel, my angel.

_Na na na _**(1)**

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Na na na na_

Oh yeah. I will.

My gaze still firmly on her, I stood and walked toward her. I was a predator.

My aura was darkening and telling 'MINE MINE MINE' to every girls who glanced at her.

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

I snaked my arms around her hips pushing our bodies against each other. I went to her ear and whispered "Mine, only mine" before slowly biting her lob.

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

Her hands found their way in my hair and her nails gripped my scalp fiercely. She led our bodies with the rhythm of the song.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_"Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me _

I grinded my body harder against hers and she let a moan escape her mouth. Her hands trailed from my hair to my neck scratching it.

_Na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

I caressed every inch of her body and closed my eyes, trying to feel it with all my senses.

Her scent was invading my head, intoxicating my core.

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me _

I groaned and couldn't help but traced her neck with my tongue.

"MMmmm"

That made me so hungry, hungry for more...

_Na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

She kept grinding her body more against mine. She turned, faced me and did one torturing thing. She bent down, bit my shirt and came up to press her fabulous breast against my arm.

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah_

_I like it-like it_

My lower parts were aching. My heart was pounding like mad. My head was spinning. I couldn't open my eyes.

I let my hands explored her hips, thighs and wet pussy. I cupped her ass and brought her closer.

Then she moaned louder in my ear making me almost came in the process.

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me _

Her ragged breath was burning my skin, her fingers were gripping my hips and slightly slipped to my wet center.

I growled and stared at her lips, not able to resist my urges and ragging lust, I crashed mine on hers.

She licked my lower lips and asked for entrance. I opened them and let her in. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. She won and began ravaging my mouth still swaying our bodies to the beat of the song.

_Na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

At the end, we parted for air.

Panting hard, I opened my eyes and stared in her owns.

She leaned over me and whispered sexily "Fuck me"

My world stopped, my heart exploded and all the frustration I had the last few days just disappeared.

I took her hand and led her out of this club.

* * *

We stumbled against every corner, every wall, and every barriers of the ship. We just couldn't stop touching each other, kissing every inch of skin we could find. I couldn't keep my hands off her.

But when we entered her cabin, I lost it, my mind shut down.

I pushed her hard against the door, captured her lips and pulled my tongue in her mouth exploring it without mercy. The warmness of her lips, her delicious taste invaded my core and the heat within me drove me crazier.

I caressed her neck and collarbone with my fingers letting burning patterns on the way.

I felt her hands slipping under my shirt letting my leather jacket fell on the floor. She began tracing circle on my lower back, playing with my pant.

I moaned, groaned and growled every time I could.

I felt pushed backwards and hit something with my knees which made me fall on the bed.

She crawled on top of me, straddled my hips and stared at me. Her eyes were clouded with lust and it excited me at the point my panties were completely saturated.

I craved for her touch. I craved for her tongue. I craved for her fingers.

She removed her top and unclasped her bra exposing her beautiful breast. I raised my hands and began massaging them. She threw her head back moaning louder and louder. Soon my mouth joined my hands, I licked and bit her nipples.

She was almost crying from pleasure so she leaned down and cupped my cheeks and kissed me deeply, trusting her tongue in and out like she would do with her fingers.

I ripped her skirt and rubbed her heated core with my index finger.

Oh kami, she was so wet.

At my touch, she began rocking her hips against my hand making me scream in pleasure. Her tongue switched from my mouth to my neck which she bit and licked repeatedly.

"Oh Babe, don't stop, please don't stop" I moaned in her ear.

The bed kept bumping in the wall, making us more excited, more heated.

She yanked my pant and panties with a bestial force and the skin to skin contact made us groaned. She rocked our wet pussies together making twitching sounds.

My hips bucked uncontrollably against her but I wanted to be on top too.

I gripped her hips, and flipped us over.

She had her fun, it was my turn.

I smirked at her wide eyes and kissed her furiously. Then I trailed my lips to her navel where I swirled my tongue and sucked.

She was moaning and screaming at the same time begging me to go further down.

"Natsukiiii, oh Nat-su-ki fuck me, FUCK ME!"

How can I resist this?

I gave in and sucked on her clit, then licked her wet folds. She tasted so good, so so good. When she thought she was at her limit, I pushed my fingers in.

"Oh babyyy, aahhh mmMMmmm more, more!"

I complied and quickened my pace… Harder and faster

"Oh you're so good with those fingers, just keep going Natsuki!"

Her voice, her moans were music to my ears like an angelic melody.

Come on Babe, cum for me." I lowered my voice to the most.

And when she came…

"Natsuki, natsukii, NATSUUKIIIIIII!"

She kept calling my name over and over and it sent me over the edge.

I hold her in my arms when she was trying to ride wave after wave of pleasure. I kissed her whenever I could, whispering sweet things in her ear.

She finally calmed down and snaked her arms around my neck bringing me closer.

"Ara Natsuki Ikezu ~ You were not thinking we were done, don't you?" She smiled a mischievous one and entered me without hesitation.

I moaned and threw my hands in her hair.

"Hell yeahhh!"

Believe it or not but at the end, it was me who begged her to stop.

* * *

**I think the next chapter will be the last one and i promise it will be amazing. I will update during the week.**

**(1) Rihanna - S&M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! The last chapter! **

**So, this is the end, i hope you will enjoy it! I really love writing this story and read your reviews! **

**Warning : Lemon. Lots and lost of lemon :D**

* * *

_Chapter 7 : _

This woman is a crazy Succubus! You have no idea how high were her stamina and needs.

If it wasn't for my exhaustion, we would be still at it now, and by now, I mean noon.

And to say I was frustrated...

Admittedly, it was so, so, so fucking good but, man, I'm not a beast and after four hours of intense activities and some sleep I was starving.

Why didn't you just go eat?

_Good question._

Ask to the handcuffs which were tying me up to her bed.

When she said we weren't done or I wasn't allowed to leave her cabin until she was satisfied, it wasn't a joke…

I tried to pull on the handcuffs to free myself but

"Ara, Nat-su-ki, going somewhere?" Her sing song Kyoto-ben resounded into my ears and a blush immediately came to my cheeks.

I turned my head and found the most beautiful creature which can exist on this planet.

Crimson eyes were shining and glowing. Pale soft skin absorbed the sun's rays. Long wavy blond sandy hairs were falling on her baby's face. Luscious red lips wore a mischievous and tantalizing smile.

She was laying on the bed in her whole naked glory and was staring at me. Her tongue licked her lower lips and I swore, I heard a growl escape her lips.

For Sappho's sake!

I thought I just found my meal…

"Oh hell no!"

She jumped on top of me and straddled my hips. Her hands caressed my upper body, sliding to my thigh and got up to my breast.

I could feel the heat and need grown in my core. Her touch was intoxicating, everything around me disappear except her.

She was all I could feel, all I could smell, all I could hear, all I could see, all I could touch.

Oh, how I will kill to have her with me forever… how I will kill to keep her for myself…

A nip on my ear and a bite on my neck brought me back to reality.

I began to squirm under her treatment, frustrated to not be able to touch her and make her scream my name.

"Ussh Suki"

She claimed my lips hungrily and pinched my nipples.

She swallowed my moan and massaged my other breast. My legs found their way around her waist and I rocked our lower parts slowly trying to ease my urges.

She pulled out of our kiss and groaned loudly. Her hips buckled quickening our pace.

_Harder, faster, harder… _

Our movements became wilder and wilder, her hard nipples brushed against mine making me crying in pleasure.

I couldn't stop the whimpers which left my mouth

"More, oh please, gimme more babe"

She smirked and crashed her lips on mine, forced her tongue in and explored it without mercy.

I tried to deepen the kiss as much as I could to feel more, to drown myself in her.

I was dripping like a slut, I couldn't stop the heat between my legs and each time her wet fold met mine, it was like a firework inside.

Fire, fire, fire, I was hot and each lick, each touch, each nip, each bite were burning me like an inferno!

Her mouth left mine and licked her way on my neck. Biting, licking and marking me.

"Mine" It was almost inaudible but I heard it in my trance and shivers never stopped to attack my spine.

She grabbed my left leg and placed it on her shoulder giving her more space to my lower part. She rocked harder and harder in a frantic rhythm.

Moans, groans, growls filled the air and oxygen was becoming rare but we didn't stop…

With her eyes closed she pressed one more time before my inside clenched and my juice came like a bomb. I arched my back with force, pulling on the handcuffs making them cut my wrists in the process.

" 'Zuru I'm coming! I'm coming so hard MMmmmm…Ahh"

"Suki…Me too Ahummm"

She held me until my body calmed down and stopped shaking covering each inch of my skin with sloppy kisses.

I came back to earth and opened my eyes to a panting and sweating captain. She was smiling at me and her eyes were expressing so many feelings I came at loss for air.

She untied me and immediately sucked and kissed on my bruised wrists healing it in the process (Yeah! Just like a child!)

I blushed but raised my hand and caressed her cheek

"Beautiful…" It was a whispered but judging by the pale pink hue on her face, I thought she heard it.

"Natsuki…" She leaned on my hand, and caressed herself like a little kitten letting little kiss here and here on my palm.

"Natsuki, I-"

_GRROAARRRRR… _

"…"

"Pfftt… HAAAHAAHAH" Light muffled chuckles transformed in a wild laugher as my stomach killed our perfect moment…

I pouted

"'Zuru, it's not my fault if you starved me to death!"

She pecked me on the lips and chuckled

"Well, we should go feed my Suki before she died, should we?"

* * *

After a "quick" (Tututu…) shower, we were dressed and on our way to the dinning room.

First thing I saw when we arrived?

My four friends, sat at a table, grinning like idiots and waving at us.

I turned to my beloved and gave her a lopsided grin.

She pouted.

"Ara Natsuki wants to leave me?" Sniff, sniff, she hid her face in her hands and sobbed.

_Way to go dumbass you make her cry…_

I panicked at the sight in front of me, I couldn't bear to see her sad or cry

"N-nno N-o NO 'Zuru! It's not like that! If I didn't go see my friends, they will never let me-"

"Natsuki doesn't love me, she doesn't want to be with me anymore, she will leave me all alone" She was shaking and sobbing more.

_SHIT! _

Some girls were giving me weird and murderous looks.

_DOUBLE SHIT!_

"Hey NO! Babe, I I… I love you! I do love you! And I promised I will be back to you after I talked to them!"

"Really? Natsuki loves me? She wants people to see us together?" She whined with a childlike voice which cracked my heart more.

"I love you. I really love you and I will make sure everyone knows how lucky I am to have you" I touched her forehead with mine and gripped her wrist to see her face.

"I love you…" I whispered once more.

Her hands slipped from her face and revealed a Cheshire cat grin. Her eyes sparkled with amusement but her cheeks were pink just like a doll.

"Ara~ I love Natsuki too, very much"

_WHAT THE FU-_

I've been tricked again!

Grrrr! That woman!

I felt my face becoming warm and I knew I was blushing like an idiot!

"And I love Natsuki's blushes too" She licked slowly my lips and kissed them sucking lightly on it.

"Shizuruuuu!" I whined feeling Nao's smirked on my back and Chie howled.

"Didn't Natsuki say she will make sure everyone knows about us? Ikezu~" She playfully pinched my cheek.

God, I couldn't win against her…

"Yeah and-"I lowered my voice and leaned on her ear "I will make sure you know it tonight" I blew on her lob and walked to my friends.

I couldn't help but smirked when a faint whimper reached my ear.

"Ikezuu…"

* * *

When I sat at the table, all my idiot friends were making puking gesture.

"Smooth guys, really smooth" I snorted

"You disappeared since yesterday Natsuki, we were worried" Mai exclaimed

"What a sex maniac mutt" Nao were laughing hard almost rolling on the floor

"Way to go Nat'" Chie joined Nao on the floor

"I'm glad you found someone Natsuki and it seems to be lovey-dovey so-"

"Someone give a collar to the mutt ~"

"NAO!" I growled, they laughed…

"NO WAY!" Chie shouted at me

"What?!"

"What's on your wrist? Don't tell me… OOoohhh" Chie grinned like a pervert old man

"Ooh mutt, you dog~" Nao was squealing with mischief

I looked at my wrist and immediately blushed hard.

_FUCKING HANDCUFFS…_

"Natsuki… well if you liked it" Mai was blushing too but at the same time chuckling loudly.

"BWWAAAAHHAAAHAH~~" They all exploded

Yeah, that's how my day went… My friends kept laughing their ass making fun of me.

* * *

Since then, it was my routine.

Teases from my friends, sex with Shizuru, work with my friends, sex with Shizuru, fun with my friends, sex with Shizuru…

Don't get me wrong, I loved it, it was amazing but I felt like something was missing. I know my friends will always be here even this spider will make fun of me until we died!

Yet with Shizuru, it was different. We said we loved each other, we had great, hot, wild sex and all but I couldn't help and wondered what will happen after the cruise. Will we still be together? Will she still love me or am I just a human sex toy?

I knew I was irrational but hey didn't it what loves truck do?

God… I loved her so much my mind was going crazy! I was so afraid of losing her, I was so afraid of being hurt…

Do you know that sensation which grows inside of you when you're attached to someone? That same sensation which make you do some crazy stuffs, that sensation which make you think of that person all the time, which make you all giddy and sad at the same time?

I was seriously suffering from it.

* * *

Later that night, I came to Shizuru's cabin, I did promise her some fun after all.

I knocked on her door and was immediately grabbed by my collar and yanked in.

I felt my body pressed against the door and someone crashed on me. When I looked up, I saw Shizuru with tears in her eyes nuzzling against my neck and hugging me tight. We slipped on the floor.

_What an idiot… When I was selfish thinking_ _about my feelings and what will happen, I didn't care about what she felt and thought._

_She searching, waiting for me all this time, just thinking about me…_

I cupped her face and brought it to mine, I kissed all her tears, massaging gently her cheeks with my thumbs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I whispered tenderly.

She leaned on my hands and silently sniffled her sobs, she gave me pout and spoke

"I thought Natsuki left me, I thought Natsuki wanted everyone to know about us but she left me all alone…" She was punching my chest and crying more.

"I thought Natsuki loved me!"

_I really, really was a dumbass._

I grabbed her wrists and linked them behind my neck making our foreheads touched. I stared at her breathtaking eyes and murmured "Natsuki's crazy about you"

I rubbed our noses "She loves you so much she became an idiot"

Her eyes lighted up and a smile graced her lips.

"Natsuki has to prove it"

No need to tell it me twice…

I took her legs and hooked them to my waist. I stood us up and ravished her mouth, exploring every corner like no tomorrow.

She was wrapped all over me and it felt so right, so good. It was pure bliss nut I needed more skin to skin contact.

I walked us to the bed and made her fell on it. She let a groan of frustration escape her mouth and glared at me.

I smirked and crawled on top of her, throwing my shirt off in the process. Her fingers traced the hem of my bra sending shivers on my spine.

I knew my emeralds were dark from lust just like her crimson.

I didn't waste any second and latched my mouth on her neck, licking every inch of it and eliciting more welcome moans.

Don't ask me how but she managed to rip my pant off to feel more of my skin.

Like I would complain…

I hummed contently and returned the favor by destroying her top and bra like a hungry wolf. My hands caressed, touched every skin they could.

I found my way on her breast encircling her nipple with my mouth, sucking it hard.

"MMmmm N-Nats-suki…"

Not one to disappoint, I let my hand massaged her other breast while my tongue kept licking the one in my mouth.

Her hands gripped my back tighter and her body arched, urging me down.

I kissed my way to her hot center, stripping her from her skirt and underclothes.

"Howw Nnnatsukiii.."

Her voice was soo exciting I couldn't help but placed one arm on her waist and dove in her wet fold.

I played with the bundle of nerves, sucking it, biting it, licking it.

"N-N-Natuskiiiii…"

"Say my name again"

I attacked her pussy harder, not letting her took her breathe.

She called my name again and again making my moves faster and feverish. I trusted my tongue in and out, deeper and deeper, hitting that special spot in her.

She was shaking and screaming at the same time, begging me to make her cum.

"Suki, more oh please more"

I stopped my movements and came to her mouth. I kissed her with love and passion and entered her pussy with two fingers.

"So wet..." My own husky voice surprised me.

She bit my shoulder to restrain her voice and clang more to me.

Legs wrapped around my waits, arms around my neck, mouth on my shoulder, we were one.

I slipped another finger and stroked in and out mercileesly, circling her clit with my thumb at the same time.

Her nails cut my back increasing my pleasure and pace.

She pushed her hips up and off the bed forcing my fingers deeper and deeper.

"Oh...Suki, Suki...mmm"

I kept purring in her ear over and over, with each trust

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…"

Sending her more and more over the edge.

"Suki, My suki, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Shizuru reached her peak and trashed as she came, her walls tightening around my fingers so much I held her tight against me, not wanting to let her go.

"I love you Babe, I love you so much, Shizuru, my 'zuru, my baby"

She exploded and a rush of liquid soaked my fingers and sheets.

She opened her eyes, panting hard, cheeks red and sweating, that face made her looked like a princess.

I sucked those wet fingers and swallowed her essence humming happily.

I lied on her and brushed my fingers against her cheek. She caught my wrist, kissed my palm and stared at me.

"Stay with me"

* * *

**- (2months later) -**

_Fucking mutt, didn't call or text to give some news…_

_She didn't even answer my invitation for the party! She just disappears from the world._

Nao, Chie and Mai walked to Nao's apartment and found a red letter on the lock.

Chie opened it and read it out loud for the other to hear.

_'**WELCOME TO SAPPHO'S EDEN!**_

**_YOU ARE A GIRL? YOU ARE ALONE OR IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANOTHER HOTIE?_**

**_THIS CRUISE IS FOR YOU!_**

**_FUN, RELAXATION, SEX, DESIRE AND LOVE AWAIT YOU!_**

**_DON'T THINK IT TWICE AND COME JOIN CAPTAIN SHIZURU VIOLA, HER SECOND IN COMMAND NATSUKI KUGA THEIR HER CREW !'_**

**_PS: Cabins already reserved for you bitches._**

**_N&S_**

"Oh mutt, what a fucking sex dog you are"

**The End.**

* * *

**Thank you for you support ;) **

**I will also personally name the persons who were the first to follow my story and encouraged me to continue : **

**Amilenia27 - sammykhann - shiznat13 - connielkm - Ryarth - Jurisenpai31 -zhepii1994 - applefreak3511 **

**I invite you to read my fututre fanfiction "Japanese pie", an American pie but Mai Hime style with some Futa :D**

**See you soon ! **

**Pinou**


End file.
